


Dogwood Branches that Reach

by satoda



Series: Mysterious Folds of A Fan [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Sappy, ravi's mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoda/pseuds/satoda
Summary: A visit to Hongbin is made.





	Dogwood Branches that Reach

"I hate him," Taekwoon grumbled, grabbing falling petals out of the air to stuff into a waiting basket. Hongbin only laughed at the sulking elder, continuing his duties. A ball of petals flew in front of him and he whispered low words to it until they compressed to the size of a seed. 

"You say that, but you're out here helping me make these seeds so you can use one already to take to him again. And by talk, I mean rant until he calls you cute again. You're both so whipped for each other." Hongbin laughed more as he watched his friend turn a scarlet red, petals turning dark purple and starting to drip with honey.

With a yelp, he jumped forward and pushed the tainted petals away, giving Taekwoon a light shove. "Hey! Use your magic elsewhere. I refuse to touch any of your lovey dovey feelings and you are not going to ruin an entire batch with it. If you want to profess your love to Wonshik for hours, just tell it to him directly."

Taekwoon seemed to turn pale at the thought and glowered at Hongbin, but the petals did stop turning sickeningly sweet. 

He viciously snatched more petals from the air, and Hongbin continued to make more seeds , patiently waiting. After a long moment of angry contemplation, Taekwoon spoke again.

"Wonshik wants a pet. Hes going to name it the dumbest thing ever and none of us are going to let him forget, I can tell you that much. I thought he had all the knowledge of the gods! He has all the scrolls in the Valley memorized in his head. And out of all the posible names he's going to give his hound, it's going to be Butt?! 'Oh, have you seen my Butt? Hey, Wonshik's Butt is so big now.' It's going to be the worst thing ever."

Hongbin burst into laughter, petals falling from his shaking frame by the time Taekwoon was done with his outburst. He gathered up all the seeds he made and threw them in a bag, tossing it to Taekwoon with a grin.

"Did you come to brag about how married you two are? You're just jealous he's going to pay so much attention to the dog instead of you. So go and play with him or something. Wonshik's Butt is already a lost cause."

Taekwoon huffed as he caught the bag, throwing back a bag of moonstones. "...Whatever. Go visit people instead of using your seeds all the time. I hear Jaehwan's yelling about how boring his rock is again." With a final check of himself, Taekwoon walked into the lake and sank in. Now that he refilled his supply, Wonshik was going to get an earful.

**Author's Note:**

> hi it's been forever but here i am, sleepy and hungry


End file.
